


What She Would Have Done

by allthat_skyfall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthat_skyfall/pseuds/allthat_skyfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is running out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Would Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble I did for a tumblr rp thing  
> didn't get the part but it was still fun  
> not beta'd

To put it simply, Derek was running out of time. He knew that they would come, he just hoped that it wouldn't have been this soon. Beacon Hills was slowly turning into a town straight out of a terrible nightmare, something that would make angels turn in fear and demons smirk with pleasure. Attack after attack; the town riddled with fear and grief, all caused by things not quite animal and not quite human. Then again, hunters would beg to differ that monsters are monster, nothing more, nothing less. 

The time to act was now. He was no super hero, he was no Batman and certainly couldn't protect this town by himself any more, not unless he was looking for a death wish. The voice of his mother echoed in his head, urging him to _‘Build a pack! Don’t be alone in this fight any more, Derek!’_ He stared at the town of Beacon Hills that lied before him, miles away, it’s lights twinkling in the night and the sounds of cars in the distance fought to overpower the breeze that drifted through the trees behind him. “It’s time...” he whispered, maybe to himself, maybe to the trees, maybe to anyone who would simply listen. Either way, it was in fact time for his moment of action. It was time for him to build his pack; to train them and grow stronger with them. It was time for him to keep this town safe, for good. It’s what his mother would have done, what she would have wanted. _‘That’s my boy.’_


End file.
